


The Strangest Thing You've Said

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, idk man they get drunk and sillies happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: It had been a year and eight hours since the world ended, and an angel and a demon had been drinking solidly for three of those eight.





	The Strangest Thing You've Said

The bell on the door of the bookshop clattered tinnily as a slightly muffled voice let out a stream of blessings. Aziraphale shook his head as he watched Crowley attempt to waltz - in reality, stagger - in the bookshop door, arms full of brown paper bags.

Shuffling them around a bit, Crowley grinned from behind the crinkles.

“Hey, angel. We’ve been alive for another year.”

Aziraphale sighed again, then took one of the heavy bags out of Crowley’s hands and walked to the back room.

“What have you got in here, Crowley?”

Crowley gave him the sort of withering gaze that is given to the dog after it’s shit all over the carpet, the look of extreme disappointment and ‘I expected better from you’.

“Oh, jeez, I don’t know, maybe _alcohol_?” Crowley said, voice muffled as he readjusted his hold on the bag.

Either Aziraphale didn’t hear, or he ignored Crowley, but he looked in the bag and nodded appreciatively at the bottle of tequila inside it.

 

* * *

 

And now it was eight o’clock. The world had ended a year and eight hours ago, and an angel and a demon had been drinking solidly for three of those eight.

This time it was Aziraphale’s turn to make a point.

He began to say something, but halfway through, his tongue decided it was not up to this challenge and opted out of the plan.

 _Well, shit_ , Aziraphale thought, and, leaving the point abandoned, took another sip of his drink.

Crowley seized the opportunity.

“Whassit been, six thousand years? That’s, that’s one blessing of a friendship.”

Aziraphale agreed with a nod.

“You do know people suspect we’re gay, right?”

Aziraphale blinked.

The thought tumbled around his mind with the alcohol.

“You know, Crowley, that’s the strangest thing you’ve said when you’ve been drunk, and you’ve said a lot of strange things when you’re drunk,” was what he wanted to say, but what came out was, “‘M going to sober up. I dunno if I heard you right.”

He winced as the alcohol left his bloodstream, and watched Crowley screw up his face in displeasure as he followed suit.

“Pardon?” Crowley said as he relocated his jaw.

“I was going to say that’s the strangest thing you’ve said when you’ve been drunk and you’ve said a lot of strange things when you’re drunk, but I don’t think it came out that way.”

Crowley nodded sagely, then began talking again.

“But, do you think if we were the main characters in a novel, would people think we were gay?”

Aziraphale sighed.

“Crowley, you’ve spent too long on the internet again, haven’t you?“

 

* * *

 

Aziraphale closed the sleek grey laptop - goodness, even that looked like it could exceed the speed limit - and slid it away to the other side of the table, maintaining his expression of subtle disgust.

“Crowley, no.”

The demon shrugged.

“I’m just saying-”

“Crowley, _no_.”

“Well then, avoid Tumblr!“

**Author's Note:**

> woo first work on ao3!
> 
> actually written in like. october two years ago. whatever, it's here now.
> 
> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
